


STREAMING〚KENHINA〛

by catdiluc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling, Fluff, Kagehina and Kuroken friendship, Kisses, M/M, Shouyou watches volleyball, They are older, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber - Freeform, according to readers, fanon kuroo, how do you tag help, im sorry about that pls, kenhina - Freeform, kenhina makes my brain go brr, kenma is a gaming youtuber, mlm, no beta we die like men, no nasties here, sfw, they’re babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdiluc/pseuds/catdiluc
Summary: "Oh Kitten...You're so cute when you're asleep."basically kenmas followers find out he has a boyfriend i think idk i’m bad at summariesalso posted on wattpad: @toorubby
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 296





	STREAMING〚KENHINA〛

Shouyou was sitting in Kenma's lap, head in the crook of his neck, while Kenma prepared his livestream. "Shou-chan, I'm gonna stream in 10 minutes, you have to go " "Yeah, yeah", Shouyou replied, voice drooping. Kenma sighed, knowing the younger would fall asleep, but continued his work. By the time he was gonna start streaming, Shouyou already was fast asleep. For Kenma, Shouyou was an angel sent from heaven, he had loved him since they first met in Miyagi so of course he was way to cute then to just wake him up and then having a grumpy Shouyou. He just put on his headset, turned on the camera and started the stream. "Hello, today i'll have to be a little quiet because as you can see, my boyfriend just fell asleep on me and I don't want to wake him up.". Kenma's followers never knew he had a boyfriend, because he rarely talked about his private life in his videos. They only knew his childhood best friend, Kuroo, because he once barged in Kenma's room while the latter was streaming. So obviously they bombarded him with questions. However he didn't respond to their comments and just kept playing his game, hoping they would stop. Which they did.

After an hour of playing and quietly interacting with the other players, Kenma noticed Shouyou was waking up. "Shhh, go back to sleep baby", he cooed soothingly caressing the youngers back with one hand.

As the time flew by one of the followers made a list with things about the boy sitting in Kenma's lap, in order to find out who he was. They sent it into the comments for the other followers to see:

**kenma's mysterious boyfriend**

\- orangey hair (can't really see cUz dArK)

\- smaller than kenma

\- likes volleyball too?

\- maybe they're like an opposites attract couple n he's super energetic

Kenma noticed the comment and chuckled a little. "He really loves playing volleyball and is jumping around constantly. It's really tiring me out sometimes. But it's okay, cause he's my precious angel.", he spoke smiling and shifting to a murmur at the last words, which didn't do much. His fans heard him nonetheless.

After playing another hour with Shouyou sleeping in his lap Kenma announced that he'll be going to sleep. He waved his fans goodbye with Shouyou's hand, who gladly was a heavy sleeper so he didn't wake up and ended the stream. Carrying the still asleep Shouyou, Kenma walked into their kitchen to get himself some water and then into their shared bedroom. He put the glass of water on the nightstand and laid down with Shouyou on top of him. Slowly they drifted off to sleep smiling content in each other's embrace.

The next day he woke up due to Shouyou scolding him, that he didn't wake him up the day before. "Kenma! Why didn't you wake me up? Everyone will bombard you with questions now!", he whined. Kenma just grumbled embracing Shouyou in a hug again, not letting him go. Lovingly he kissed him and the younger couldn't be mad at him any longer and kissed back.

A few days passed by and Kenma had to film his next video to upload in time. Switching on his camera, he stood in front of the window to have a better lighting. "Uhh...hey. So today I'm gonna do something different just to clear things up a bit. Shouyou, my boyfriend, is in the living room right now, watching some volleyball. We- or I am gonna visit him now and do a Q&A thing with the questions from the last livestream and my DMs. Aaaand he doesn't know we're filming this...so yeah, let's go." With that he walked into the living room and stopped right in front of the tv, to block Shouyou's sight. "Kenma, what are you doing? I wanna watch the game!", he whined. "We're filming a video now, so turn off the TV." "But I wanna watch it now!", Shouyou said pouting. "We can watch it later. I promise.", Kenma compromised and his boyfriend silently agreed, now making grabby hands towards him. He sighed and set the camera down so it was directed to them. Hinata giggled as he was pulled into Kenma's lap. "So the first question is... 'Since when are you together?'. Uhm... I think we started dating in the beginning of my third year of high school, which was Shouyou's second year." "Yeah, that's 2 years now I think... I'm not that good at maths" Shouyou laughed and Kenma snickered. "That's 1 1/2 years, stupid." "Don't call me that! You sound like Tobio!" "No, I don't. Tobio is his best friend by the way. Shou-chan read the next question ." Kenma replied and handed him the phone. "Yeah yeah, so 'Do you have petnames for each other?'. Yes we have, Kenma calls me Shou-chan most of the time, occasionally Baby. Once in a while he calls me Angel." Shouyou said a little flustered. "He calls me Kitten sometimes.", Kenma said with a smug smile and the boy in his lap became redder than a tomato. Burying his face in Kenma's shoulder he whined: "Kenma! You're not supposed to say that!" „I'm sorry, Angel.", Kenma apologized which resolved in Shouyou getting even redder if that was even possible. "Next question. Give me the phone...'How long have you known Kuroo?'", as he finished reading out loud, a call from Kuroo came in. "Speaking of the devil, Kuroo is calling.", Hinata snickered and Kenma picked up the call. "What the fuck do you want?", he answered obviously annoyed. "Woah there, Kittycat. No need to be rude~ I just wanted to know how you are~", "Oh fuck off, I'm fine. Now bye.", Kenma sassed rolling his eyes and ending the call. "You didn't have to be so rude, you know!", Hinata said with teary eyes from laughing so much. "Yeah, yeah i get it. Anyways, unfortunately I've known Kuroo for basically my whole life.", the pudding head said smiling sarcastically but deep down everyone knew he cared for Kuroo.

"So yeah, that's it for today I guess.", Kenma said waving into the camera a bit. "Bye Kenma's followers!", Shouyou happily giggled. His boyfriend then turned off the camera to watch the game with him, like promised. They cuddled up together, with Kenma on the smaller's chest, under some warm blankets, because being cold sucks. That's what Shouyou said at least. The redhead excitedly continued to watch the volleyball game, while Kenma slowly began to fall asleep on Shouyou's chest. After the game had finished Shouyou looked down at Kenma, who was now fast asleep. "Oh, Kitten... You're so cute when you're asleep.", he wispered to not wake up his precious boyfriend. He really loved him. In moments like these, he realized it even more. Turning off the TV, he laid back comfortably, kissed the older on the forehead and left off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi  
> ngl i low key (high key) hated writing this  
> it took 9 fucking months. 9 months.  
> probably more i'm so done with myself i will never do this again bUt if anyone has a request i'll try and do it cuz why not  
> anyways i hope you're doing good (better than me)  
> ALSO IM REALLY SORRY FOR DOING FANON KUROO I DIDNT KNOW WHAT CANON KUROO WOULD SAY IM NOT THAT INTO CHEMISTRY 😩😩‼️‼️  
> love, coffee
> 
> update: i corrected a few mistakes please let me know if there are any more


End file.
